


two little birds

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: The Walking Dead [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Community: femslash100, F/F, Hook-Up, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do I remind you of her?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	two little birds

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Andrea/Beth - mirror.

Beth sits naked and cross-legged on the bed, facing the large oak-framed mirror across the room.  She brushes her hair in sure, swift strokes, the bristles making a brilliant rasping noise as they smooth through the silky strands.  “What did she look like?”

Andrea pauses from near the doorway where she’s tugging on her tank top.  Her jeans are still on the other side of the bed, mixed with Beth’s blouse and underwear.  “Who?”

Beth’s gaze is locked on the mirror, the mirror that used to be her mother’s.  “Your sister.”

Andrea’s fingers clench in her shirt.  She walks back over to the bed and sits behind Beth, wrapping her arms around the girl’s bare body.  She looks at what Beth is looking at and sees two similar women, one young and one a little less young, with gleaming blonde hair and tired blue eyes.  “A little like us, I guess.”

“Do I remind you of her?”  Beth’s voice is calm and steady, not insinuating, not accusatory.  The brush halts in her hand.

Andrea thinks for a moment and presses a soft kiss behind Beth’s ear where she smells like springtime.  “I don’t think so,” she finally says.  “Amy didn’t know this world for long.  She didn’t let it change her too much.”

“And I have?”  Beth lets her arm wind around Andrea’s neck, tugging her closer, her eyes never leaving the mirror.

“We both have,” Andrea says, and her tone tells Beth that they’re done talking about the past.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Additional Warning** : Beth's question may have implied incestuous undertones, but I don't think Andrea read it this way.


End file.
